


Suck It

by TurtleNovas



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old Thor kink meme fill.</p><p>Prompt: 'I want to come on your face.' Once that thought enters Thor's mind, he can't stop thinking about it, can't stop thinking about Loki sucking his cock then pulling him away so he can come on Loki's face. yep. this is my kink. also, possessiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, even a year later, except to say, kinkmemes are what they are. XD

Thor's breath catches in his chest and refuses to budge as he stares down at his brother. Loki's mouth is slick and soft around him - warm, but lacking that uncomfortable scorching heat that Thor has come to associate with this kind of activity. His tongue dances over Thor's length, wicked in this, as in all things, and Thor's heart races against his sternum in protest. Then Loki pulls back, eyes alight with mischief as he presses his tongue into the slit.

Thor moans, breath suddenly free of its cage, and fists his hand in Loki's hair. He's pulling, and pushing all at once, trying to guide his brother's head, but unsure of the direction he wishes to pursue. Loki just grins up at him, eyes falling shut as he takes Thor's entire length in one movement. He looks relaxed, even now as he swallows tightly, trying to accommodate Thor's size. His eyelashes are a dark smudge against his pale, porcelain skin, and his lips, stretched as they are around Thor's cock, are perfectly pink and soft, shining with saliva, even in the dim light. There's the faintest of flushes painted over Loki's high cheek bones, and his delicate eyebrows are furrowed ever so slightly in concentration. He is beautiful.

Thor can't help but to rut into his mouth, Loki's nose pressing stubbornly into his pelvis as he pushes deeper into his brother's throat. Loki's eyes open in surprise, but he merely swallows defiantly, refusing to choke. Thor ruts again, and Loki's hand comes to his hip, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. He doesn't try to pull back, though, and Thor feels the coil of his arousal twist ever tighter at the thought.

He settles into a rhythm, fucking Loki's mouth in small, quick thrusts, marveling at the feel of his brother's throat opening reluctantly to him. Loki glares up at him, but continues to allow it, and Thor finds himself thinking that, were he another man, Loki probably would've separated his cock from his body long before they reached this point. He smiles, another hot drop of arousal turning in his belly at the thought. Loki is his, and this is how he is claimed.

It is not long after that Thor finds himself approaching the precarious edge of his orgasm, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as he loses the ability to focus on much aside from his release. Loki watches him still, expression hard, refusing to acknowledge any discomfort, despite the wet sheen in his eyes.

It occurs to Thor then, that he would like nothing more than to see Loki's face painted with his come.

With that thought, Thor discovers purpose, where before there had been none.

“Loki,” he breathes reverently, pausing in his movements. “I want to come on your face.”

Anger flashes in Loki's eyes like lightning, and his fingers press painfully into the flesh of Thor's hip again, but as quickly as the anger came, it is gone. Loki closes his eyes, swallowing around Thor's cock, compliant.

Thor moves again, pushing closer to that glorious edge with each thrust. He watches Loki's face, relishes the movement of muscles under his flawless skin as he works desperately to respond to Thor's newly punishing pace. Thor's arousal is twisting tightly in him, each pass of Loki's lips drawing him closer to his breaking point, and then, out of nowhere, Loki moans, delicate and, if the quick turn of his brow is any indication, not entirely intentional.

It is Thor's breaking point.

He pulls free of Loki's mouth just as the first spurt of his seed comes, and it smears over Loki's lips, dripping down his chin. It is all Thor can do to keep his eyes open through his release, but he refuses to let them close. He can't help but moan as he sees Loki's eyes move under lid, lashes fluttering against the feel of Thor's hot come.

When he has finished, he lets go of Loki's hair, and moves a gentle thumb over his eyelids, to ensure that he will be able to open his eyes. When Loki does look up at him, Thor's come still dripping down his face, and caught in his hair, Thor's cock jumps, a valiant show of interest, even following so quickly after his orgasm. Loki is beautiful, and Loki is his.

Then Loki is grinning up at him, wiping come from his face, and licking it from his fingers.

“I hope you know,” he says, pausing to lick at the come on his lips. “That I just bought the right to fuck you.”


End file.
